Princes of the Night
by jboy44
Summary: After Him's death the Rowdyruff boys were left Dying. till a lonely Vampire King found them and make them in to his children. Now as Vampire princes The Rowdyruff boys set out to make the powerpuff girls z their brides. But some unseen enemy is trying to stop them. counterpart x counterpart
1. Chapter 1

Jboy44 "Ok before the story he's a note I'm using the English dub as my score for Character names. Now before someone says having the power puff use the same name in normal and super heroine form makes it impossible to keep a secret identity.

Keep in mind the girls don't wear masks. So everyone can plainly see their faces. So I figured they have some kind of power to stop people from figuring it out with out seeing them transform first hand.

Now on to the story. Enjoy.

After the battle with him in a dark forest in the middle of the night we see the Rowdyruff boys becoming unstable.

The three brothers Dark z-rays were effected by the Him to much dust, and now that him has bit the big one his dust was killing them.

They were slow and painfully braking down into their base elements, A sock, cotton swap, strew and Chemical z. But luck would save them that night for a male Vampire spotted them.

The vampire was dressed in black cloths covered by a red coat. His eyes were covered by yellow tented glasses. And upon his head was a red fedora.

The site of three boys glowing black as they fell apart wasn't something you see every night so the vampire stopped and looked at them. "Do you boys want to live even if it means casting aside your humanity?"

The ruffs just screamed yes as their bodies start to melt in to Chemical z. The Vampire smirked a fang filled smirk. "Then know my name it's Alucard but you will know me as father."

The boys then screamed as Alucard sank his fangs into their necks.

One year later in a castle outside of new Townsville.

With them it's walls was the home of Alucard and his three adopted sons.

Butch was walking through it's halls. Thanks to his new status as a vampire he was growing up slightly faster then normal so now he like his brothers were sixteen years old.

The back of his hair was down done in a ponytail. He's outfit consisted of black pants with green lining, a green short sleeve shirt. Over it was a black short sleeve jacket with green lining, His look was finished with black fingerless gloves and green and black shoes. Around his waist was his black transformation belt.

Hanging from his back by it's strap was a rocker guitar This was his weapon. You see becoming a vampire stabilized them so now they had weapons witch just as much if not more power then the puffs.

He ran into his brother brick who was dressed the same as butch just with Bricks red replacing the green. On Brick's whip hanging from his belt was a whip This was his weapon.

Soon boomer joined them his weapon was a spiked club witch he shoulder over his right shoulder.

Boomer looked at his two brothers. "What do you think dad want to talk to us about?"

Butch just shrugged. "Don't know"

The tree brothers walked into their adopted father Alucard the no life king's throne room. Behind their father's throne was a painting with him holding a blonde haired woman. That woman was his long lost mate he didn't like to talk about her.

Alucard looked upon his three adopted children. "boys I bet you are wondering why I called you here today? The Rowdyruff boys nodded. Alucard smirked. "simple boys time for you to go out and find your mates you leave tonight."

The boys turned and left. Boomer looked between his two brothers. "you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Butch and Brick smirked. "the Powerpuff girls z!"

Later that night on the streets of new Townsville, The Rowdyruff were walking around in their old cloths signaling they untransformed.

Boomer was smirking, "The old stamping grounds." he said nostalgically.

Brick put on a smirk. "First we find a place to sleep in the day. Then we try to draw out the puffs. Followed by us seducing them into being our brides. That's the plan you two got it?"

Butch and boomer nodded yes. Soon they came to Mojo's hide out, witch made them all smirk as they head in. Five seconds later Mojo was kicked to the curb as he yelled "they grow up so fast."

Inside butch sad down on the floor. "ok now sense Him's death most people the villain haven't been villainess, how are we going to draw the girls out."

Brick smirked evilly. "Dude we just kicked mama out on her hairy monkey butt. He should be in one of his jojo-bots by now running a muck. The girls will show up we send mama out of here then we make our move on our brides to be."

Boomer smirked as he hit a button on his blue belt buckle. "you're an evil genius bro. Exploding Boomer." in a flash of dark blue light he had his normal outfit with his club over his shoulder.

Butch hit his belt buckle as well and changed as he called out. "Strong Butch."

Brick changed as well."Red hot Brick!"

Earlier that day.

The girls Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup had just gotten off school for the summer and agreed on a two week long sleep over at Bubbles house while her grandma was away.

But as soon as the sunset and they arrived at bubbles house their belt buckles beeped.

The girls pulled them out and flipped them open to see the Mayor's face. "Mojo's running a muck down town saying something about needing a new home."

The girls signed as Blossom said, "We're on it."

With out so much as a heart beat the girls transformed and were off.

Back with the ruffs they were standing in a middle of a part beside a fountain watching Mojo's rampage.

Brick smirked," perfect when the girls get here they will see we're not casting a reflection in the water."

Boomer gave a fang filled smirk. "That way they'll know what we are and I'll make it easier on us."

Butch was holding his guitar ready to use it as he saw the girl's rainbow trail heading for Mojo's robot. "and my brothers it's show time. SONIC BLAST!" He then struck a cord on his guitar sending a super sonic wave at Mojo blasting the monkey robot and all out of the city.

Just as Brick had planned the girls flow down to investigate to see the Ruffs who they didn't recognize.

Blossom looked at them to see them giving off black aura outlined in their signature colors. "Ok just who are you three."

Buttercup growled as she held her hammer. "And if you could have handle Mojo why didn't you sooner do you know how much time of our time you just wasted?"

Bubbles just remained quite as she looked down to see they didn't have reflections." Girls they don't have reflections."

Blossom and buttercup looked to see she was right so all three super heroines started to shake.

Bricks made his eyes glow red as he gave off a sinister smirk filled with fangs. "come on Pinkie don't tell me you forgot about me I mean just a year ago I shot spit balls at you!"

Butch's one visible eye glow dark green as he gave off a smirk that showing off his fangs. "Come on butter babe you got to remember me, After all the first time we met you fell victim to my stinky sock."

Boomer shouldered his club looked at Bubbles as his eye's gave off a dark blue glow. "come on Bubbles I thought for sure you would remember me after I looked under your skirt."

Brick snapped his whip between his hands as he said. "then let us remind you I'm Red Hot Brick!"

Butch smirked as point his guitar at buttercup. "I'm strong Butch."

Boomer got closer to his brothers. "And I'm exploding Boomer."

All three brothers then said together. "And we're the new and improved Rowdyruff boys!"

The girls Screamed.

Blossom who was freaked out pointed at them. "HOW ARE YOU OLDER THEN US? HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE? AND WHY DON'T YOU HAVE REFLECTIONS?"

Brick smirked. "Come on Pinkie think for second we have glowing eyes and fangs."

Butch gave off a hiss as he added. "We don't have reflections. But sense you can't put it together here's another hint we are creatures of the night the feed on blood."

Boomer smirked. "Give up? we're vampires and we're here for you girls."

Bubbles screamed out "THEY'RE GOING TO EAT US!"

Buttercup got a grip on her hammer. "They're after our blood bubbles.

Butch smirked. "babe you are completely wrong we don't want your blood. We want you."

Boomer got a Grip on his club. "In case you can't figure it out this is a case of vampires come to take you away to be their bribes."

The Girls jumped back and screamed "BIRDES!?"

Bubbles was shaking." But I promised grandma I wouldn't have boys over I don't know what she would do if she comes back and I'm married."

Brick swung his whip as he said. "Enough talk WHIP SNARE!" His whip rapped it's self around Blossom faster then she could move. When Brick gave a pull she span to him as she became so trapped in the whip she could move her arms or legs.

Brick grabbed her in his arms as he held the handle to his whip to her chin forcing the tripling blushing pink puff to look him in the eyes. "you're mine forever now Blos. And do behave I would hate to have to use my powers to set this whip on fire!" He then hissed into her ear sending a chill down the lead puff's spine.

Blossom was blushing crying and shaking. "girls help."

Buttercup charged at Butch as she swung her hammer. ""Swing sonic." Her hammer sent out a sonic blast at Butch.

Butch yelled out. "Sonic shot." He then struck a cord on his Guitar that sent out it's own sonic blasts. The two blasts hit each other and canceled each other out.

Butch then hit another cord as he called out. "String snare." His guitar strings then grow and lunged at Buttercup.

Buttercup fly to try and avoid it but they changed direction faster then she could fly and she was rapped up tight in the strings so she could move her arms she fell to the ground as she dropped her hammer.

Butch walked over to her and smirked. "We both used a sonic blast. We made then different ways but the result was the same. We're already thinking a like." he then removed her belt Forcing Buttercup to return to normal.

Butch then through her over his right shoulder and held her in such away his hand was on her butt making her blush and yell "UNDEAD PERVERET!"

Butch then turned to walk away as Brick through Blossom over his shoulder.

Bubbles waved her wand as she said. "Catcher bubbles." Bubbles stormed out of her wand. She hoped it would catch the Ruffs. But Boomer sung his club and yelled. "BATTER UP!"

With one swing his club hit the bubbles and sent them back at Bubbles her self.

To make a long story short Bubbles got stuck in one of her own Bubbles.

Boomer pushed the Bubble along. "come on bros. It's almost day time let's take the girls back to the hide out and wait tell tomorrow night to head back home."

Brick smirked as he held on to the struggling Blossom. "Good idea bro."

To be continued.


	2. Prophecy! demon ninjas!

The following night the moon was full. The ruffs were untransformed with the unconscious untransformed tied up Powerpuff girls over their shoulders as they leaped tree to tree.

In the boys hands were the transformation belts.

Blossom start to wake up as brick said. "About time you woke up pinky you've been out for 24 hours. Also while you were out me and my brothers held you girls in our sleep."

Blossom blushed and screamed " YOU SLEPT WITH US!" this scream woke up bubbles and buttercup who start struggling.

Butch put a hand on buttercup's but making her blush as he said. "It's not going to be the last time that happens."

Buttercup screamed. "PERVERET!"

A sound came form the bushes. As a flash of light came from the forest.

Boomer put down bubbles. "this can't be good."

What looked like ninja in oni masks jumped out. Nine of them.

Butch and Brick put down buttercup and blossom as they said. "Ninjas didn't see that one coming."

The ninja's pulled swords out of their chests as the boys untied the powerpuffs. "Demonic ninja!" the boys called out from shock.

The girls screamed as the boys un tied them and handed them back the transformation belts. "We'll need to work together on this one."

The boys and girls transformed.

Demonic ninjas one and two disappeared and reappeared behind bubbles and slashed her back making her fall down as she screamed in pain.

Boomer was crying. They hurt his bubbles. He was to slow to keep her save. These Ninja were going to pay big time. Boomer's club glow as he yelled with tear filled eyes. "Mega ton strike out."

The masks on the two ninja broke making them turn into flies.

Boomer picked up bubbles and vanished using his speed with tear filled eyes.

Blossom and buttercup were shocked for two reasons. One boomer was crying for bubbles so the boys do care about them in a vampire spirit you away to be their bride kind of way. Reason two the ninjas are made of flies.

Brick seed back to back with blossom as he said. "their oni. A kind of instant ninja just go for the masks."

Blossom through her yoyo and called out. "yoyo strike." her yoyo hit oni three in the face shattering his mask making the ninja return to being flies. "That's just creepy."

Brick snapped his whip as he called out. "Inferno whip." his whip busted in to flames as it slashed the masks of oni's number three four and five.

Buttercup used her hammer to mask a the mask of oni six. But while her back was turned Butch saw oni's number eight and seven about to impale Buttercup from behind.

With out thinking the young green vampire jumped in the way as buttercup turned around to face butch who now had two swords sticking out of his chest. His guitar now on the ground form being slashed off of him.

Buttercup's face was horrified. Someone she called pervert just to two swords to the chest to save her. Butch's face was filled with pain as he said. "Don't worry butter babe. They're not wood they won't kill me. But they still hurt like hell."

Oni numbers eight and seven kicked butch in the back sending him falling onto buttercup and freeing their blades from Butch's back.

Buttercup quickly used megaton wave to shatter their masks as she caught Butch. "I may hate you but you still saved me so I guess I'll help you."

Butch smirked. "I know you loved me. Get me to the castle it's straight ahead fast way is the fly."

Blossom's yoyo was about to smash the last oni's mask when it catch her yoyo and said. "the prophecy most not be fulfilled."

Brick's eyes widened. "Oni can't talk!"

Blossom jumped back "What prophecy?"

The oni through the yoyo back at the girl knocking her into brick's arms. "three sons of no life king shall fall for the three ladies of white light. Upon their marriage the end of all the devil face shall begin! So your weddings most not happy. Me and my oni have delayed them. For vampire weddings can only happen on the night of the full moon. With the shape two out of six of you are in you'll have to wait another month. My mission has been fulfilled. Beware young warriors for our leader will have your heads!"

The ninja then cut his own head off making blood gush from his headless neck. Blossom screamed and jumped farther into Brick's arms.

Brick just looked at the blood with a hungry face. The oy quickly regained focus. "I've never heard of that prophecy before. But if people are after you girls then." he stold blossoms belt making her a normal girl again.

Blossom screamed as brick through her over her shoulder. "then we better head to the castle that's were Boomer had to take Bubbles And were buttercup is taking Butch. I hope dad knows something about the prophecy."

Brick then flow off with blossom.

To be continued.


	3. The seeds of undead love

The castle in witch the Rowdyruff boys lived. It was a typical creepy looking medieval castle.

In one bed room that was painted blue, it helda dresser across form a bed that hide a slide out coffin below it, and it's own bathroom. Bubbles laid upon the bed bandages up and a sleep with a crying boomer standing over her.

The blond haired girl began to awake to see the crying boomer. She quickly backed away from him out of fear.

Boomer has tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you bubbles. I'm sorry"

Bubbles just looked at Boomer a Rowdyruff boy turned vampire crying for her. She was confused beyond belief.

Down the door past a green door their was a bed room painted green it was set up just like the blue room.

But on the bed was an injured Butch. He his shirt was off so you could see his bandaged up chest. In his room with him sitting on the floor was Buttercup.

Butch was smirking Buttercup was being his nurse. She said it was only because he took a fetal hit meant for her. But still in Butch's perverted mind this was great he just wishes his vampire body would feel slower.

Buttercup growled as she saw the pervert smile forming on Butch's face. "As soon as your healed I'm blowing this popsicle stand so don't get any ideas dead boy."

Butch smirked as his voice took on a pervert tone. "What ever you say Nurse butter-babe what ever you say."

Buttercup blushed as she felt crept out by the fact she was enjoying being around him.

In another part of the castle we see Blossom who has her belt back and is transformed trying to find the other girls and get out of this place.

She couldn't believe she got away from brick.

A pair of arms grabbed her wrists from behind as brick's voice said. "because you haven't."

Blossom blushed as brick turned her around and pulled her into his arms. She tried to struggle in his grip but she couldn't get out the red vampire was too strong.

Brick smirked as he watched Blossom struggle in his arms. She had a violet blush on her face. Her face screamed fear. Tears began to from in the pink powerpuff's eyes. She said. "please I don't want to be a vampire."

It took ever last bit of his will power to not bite the girl sense she was being so cute. He licked her tears away as he whispered. "I would never force you to be anything Pinkie."

Blossom's blush just grow as he continued licking away her tears. This was suppose the best summer of her and her friends lives. But now Buttercup was stuck being a vampire's nurse. Bubbles was hurt. Now she the brave leader was crying like a baby in the arms of her arch-enemy Brick.

Brick continued to lick away blossom's tears. Today was suppose to be the day he and his brothers got their brides. Now one of his brothers was hurt. One of his future sisters-law was hurt. And now his future mate was crying.

In Brick's mind it was all because of that stupid demon and his ninja. And why did they do this for some prophecy no vampire has ever heard before. It would be another month before he and his brothers could marry their brides to be.

Plenty of time to make does demons pay.

Brick breath in blossom's sent as he continued to lick away her tears. She smelled like cherry blossoms. The young vampire prince began to blush.

Blossom's blush just kept growing as she shivered. Every time Brick touched her. His skin was cold and dead. The cold of his touch was making her grow colder and sleepier.

Soon she fell a sleep in brick's arms. Making the girl untransform.

Brick held her as she became limp in his arms. He picked her up bridal style. 'I can talk to dad about that prophecy tomorrow right now my bride to be needs rest."

He carried her off to a door paint red witch was between a blue door and a green door.

He opened the red room to revile a room set up just like his brothers. He laid Blossom down upon the bed for a minute as he pulled out the coffin from under it.

Brick opened the lid picked up blossom and got in the coffin with her.

He closed the door from the inside witch made the coffin slide back under the bed out of sight.

To be continued.


	4. Mother of the rowdyruff boys

The following night after Blossom waking up the castle when she woke up screaming in a coffin with Brick.

Butch was well enough to walk again so the boys left the girls in a room together.

Boomer was walking with his brothers. He didn't want to leave Bubbles after all she was still healing but their father had asked them to meet him and he couldn't go against his father's word.

Brick, Butch and Boomer arrived in their father's throne room.

Their father Alucard was standing. "Boys I looked in to the prophecy that lesser demon told you. It's not know to the vampire race. So they have the upper hand for now."

Brick raised and eye brow. "For Now?"

Alucard turned to leave as he through a news paper to Brick " read the headline."

Brick read the paper aloud. "Integra hellsing's coffin found and heading to the new Townsville museum."

Butch looked over to the painting of their father and his mate to see a little the title of it read. "Lord Alucard and lady Integra. … Mom's been found."

Boomer saw Alucard was already gone. "I think we better get to cleaning guys. After all Dad's scared of her. "

All three Rowdyruff swallowed hard at the thought.

Meanwhile in the room the beltless powerpuffs were in.

Blossom looked over to buttercup and a looking better Bubbles. "We're being seduced by the vampire ruffs aren't we."

Buttercup and Bubbles just nodded a yes.

Blossom. "I hate this most girls dream of this but I hate it and not just because I woke up in a coffin."

Meanwhile… With Alucard.

The Princess of darkness had entered the empty halls of the museum. He was looking for his bride and former master's coffin. The place was so big and filled with things older them himself, which was something he didn't get to say too often.

Finding the right room would take awhile. Or so the no life king thought. But he soon saw out of his eyes a group of five Oni. The instant demonic ninjas were holding a coffin tell Alucard pulled out his gun and shot all of them in the mask.

The five Oni fell apart in to files making the coffin fall.

When the coffin hit the ground a blonde haired woman in a suit with glasses stepped out of it and yelled out. "CAN"T A WOMAN GET SOME BEAUTY SLEEP AROUND HERE!" The fall had clearly awoken her from her long slumber.

Alucard smiled and said. " I love you too dear."

Integra crossed her arms and smirked. "And Just how long did you let me sleep in?"

Alucard got scared and said. "dear our coffin's were separated I found you as quickly as I could."

Integra grabbed his Cravat and pulled him closer. "HOW LONG?"

Alucard swallowed hard. "500 years."

Now what happened to him was to blood to go into detaisl but after giving up 100 of the souls of sinners held in his body to stay alive Integra stopped and asked him something else. "Any thing else happen while I was gone ?"

Alucard gulped. "well I adopted this boys." and the beaten he got form his wife continued. He lost half of the souls within his body that night! Dam it how he loves that woman!


	5. Mystery evil

After Integra was brought back to the castle She quickly had the boys line up.

Integra walked over to brick. "Backwards hat will not do." she then turned his hat back around. Next she pulled out a katana and Cut off Butch's pony tail. "Men should not have pony tails."

She pasted by Boomer and simple said. "Your good boomer. Now then I heard you had your soon to be mates here?" The Rowdyruff boys nodded full of fear. She just asked a fallow up question. "Are they hurt?"

Boomer. " My bubbles was hurt by Oni on the way here. Those oni made us miss the full moon. I'll be another month tell we can get married now."

Integra lit a cigarette took a puff. Then said. "Once she's better let them all go. Their will be no captured brides in this castle understand?"

The boys once more nodded as they shook with fear. Integra. "Good now I'll be going find your father do no look for him or me for the next week understand."

The boys nod as they felt like throwing up from what she was implying. Well they hadn't been together for 500 years so understandable but still gross to think about if you are their children.

Once she was gone the boys breath a sign of relief.

Brick wiped his forehead. "That was the scariest thing we have ever been through!"

Butch picked his cut off pony tail off of the ground. "My tail! She cut it off that was part of my punk guitarist look man!"

Boomer turning to leave. "It wasn't working for you dude." Boomer raced off to check on Bubbles.

But unknown to them in some place unknown a villain on a demonic looking throne was planning. This evil man was hidden by the shadows so no one could see anything about him. And before him was a screen showing him the Rowdyruff boys. "Enjoy mates while you can boys. Because I'm not just looking to stop the prophecy. I'm after revenge."

Who was this evil? Why does he want revenge? It's it revenge on the Ruffs or the puffs? Were is he? Why is he spying on our heroes?

Only time will revile the answer to all of this questions.

To be continued.

Is this an evil cliff hanger or what?


	6. Oni in the house!

As Boomer was on his way to his room to check on bubbles he saw down the hall way was an oni, HE quickly changed and smashed it's mask with his club.

As flies swarmed the castle, The boy quickly went in and picked up the sleeping bubbles bridle style and ran to his brothers.

Boomer didn't have far to go seeing as his brothers had down the same thing and all three of them meet in the middle and said. "ONI IN THE CASTLE!"

Now the Powerpuff girls z were still sound a sleep. Under a little sleeping spell cast by the boys.

Boomer rubbed his eyes witch had bags under them. He had spent the last couple of days tending to bubbles. So he ever went in to his coffin all this time simple because he want to be awake if bubbles should need something. "The castles not safe. We need to go and find somewhere else to hide out tell the next full moon to marry them."

Butch looked down and the knocked out buttercup in his arms. "Yeah but I don't think mom or the girls would like the idea of us just running off like this."

Brick smirked. "We'll leave a note for mom and dad, As for the girls well, Well they are slowly falling for our vampire charm!" It was true Boomer hade taken care of bubbles so well the blue puff was falling for him. Brick had been working his vampire charms on Blossom and from how much she blushes around him he know she was crushing on him.

Butch and Buttercup were a different story. Sense He had gotten better Buttercup had been trying to leave and butch had been wrestling with her to get her to stay, but the green powerpuff was clearly enjoying the challenge and was like ways falling him.

Blossom had been spending most of her time in in Bricks arms, and the lead puff was starting to like it and their by falling for Brick's charms.

Having made up their minds the boys left to go write up a note for their parents then leave to find a new place to hide until the full moon. The only thing they didn't think of was, that the girls two week sleep over was going to be up in a week meaning people would start looking for them in seven days.

And it was unknowns like that, that allowed our unknown evil to plan this out, just in case his plans didn't work as soon as he want them to.

In an unknown place our unknown evil was watching. "You don't know how hard it was to get three oni in side of that castle. But now that they are out. I will have revenge for what you girls did to my father!" His fist slammed in to his throne.

A new image appeared before the unknown evil one of the gang green gang. "now lets see if this will work." he summoned five oni. The five oni jumped into the image and fused with the gang turning the gang green gang in to oni possessed ninjas.

The unknown evil smirked. " with the gang green gangs powers plus the oni's this just might work. Next chapter gang green ninjas! Bye Bye now dear readers, remember to review."

The unknown evil then blow a kiss, "till next time kisses!"

To be continued.


	7. Gang-green Oni Gang!

The Rowdyruff boys along with the now transformed Powerpuff girls z were in new Townsville at night. The girls had woken up and agreeing staying in a place were the bad guys could get in was a bad idea. Now the power puffs though of leaving them but part of them just didn't want to.

Bubbles had been healed by transforming but she still hade bandages on her arms and legs. All three puffs blushed trying to hide their growing crushes on their vampire counterparts.

Brick was up front of Blossom looking for a place to hide. "Come on now were to hide, Mama's house is to obvious, Same with you girls lab."

Blossom looked at Brick, "So he has brains."

Then what looked like the gang green gang in oni outfits appeared. Their eyes glowing red.

Butch blinked, "Oni possessed? I didn't know that was a thing."

The oni Big Billy vanished then appeared in front of Buttercup and he was going to punch her with spiked brace knuckles. He came up on her so fast the green Powerpuff had no time to react, but luckily for her Butch did.

Butch simple gave his guitar a strum making a sonic shield form around him and buttercup blocking it, "Eat sonic shield."

While the oni possessed Big Billy was blocked by Butch, Buttercup used sonic swing and her sonic bullet boosted by going through and absorbing Butch's sonic shield, hit Bit Billy's mask shattering it making him pass out as he returned to his normal self. Big Billy then fainted.

Ivy jumped out at Bubbles but Boomer quickly shattered her or his mask with his club. No one was really sure about Ivy's gender they would have to check one day, But not today. The snake like thing then fainted when it was freed from the oni control.

Arturo raced at him but Bubbles just used capture bubbles to capture the little black z-ray, demonic ninja possessed monster. a second later she throw her bubble wand like a boomerang, hitting the little monster shattering his mask, and popping the bubble.

Grubber then dropped a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared two Blossoms stood. Both perfectly the same. The oni had boosted, Grubber's shape shifting to make it perfect.

Both puff and ruffs were stunned, Both blossoms kept saying I'm the really one she's the fake.

Brick closed his eyes and took a quick sniff before he snapped his whip with a smirk. "Nice try oni, but you forgot to copy one thing. My Blossom uses scented soaps giving her the smell of a cherry blossom." He then swung his whip hitting one blossom in the face making everyone hear the sound of a mask shattering.

A now normal grubber then fainted.

Only leaving Ace who started throwing, Throwing stars the size of his head. All of them heading for Bubbles. Boomer quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the say of all of them which kind of made the two of them look like they were doing a stupid dance.

Blossom quickly swung her yoyo at ace's mask, as she called out "Cherry blossom shot."

The yoyo's strike hit Ace mask returning him to normal. Then a yell of pain was heard from boomer and all turned to see That Boomers right arm from the elbow down cut off. The stub was covered in something that looked like blue fire with a black outline. This meant one of the throwing stars hit.

The girls looked horrified, and screamed!

Boomer just looked at them and said, " Relax! It'll regrow, but it still hurts."

Butch looked over to buttercup and smirked, "well butter babe you got to admit the six of us made one hell of a team."

Meanwhile with the unknown evil who wants revenge on the powerpuff girls who some how did something to his father.

He was screamed as he watched, " Next Time I'm going A list. Not F list. Comment down below who you want me to oni-fied." He then waved out to you the reader showing he had normal hands. "bye bye see you next time."

To be continued.


	8. Oni girls attack

Our group of six heroes had to split up.

Boomer need to drink blood to regrow his arm so he and bubbles split to head to the blood bank.

Once inside boomer quickly grabbed a container of blood and drank it .

His arm's bones and ligaments regrow it was grossing bubbles out. As he drank a second container making the arms muscles regrow. After on more Container the skin returned and his arm was back.

Boomer looked at to see bubbles standing there grossed out with a yuck faces. "It's not always fun being a vampire bubbles! Some times it's just plan disturbing ! "

A sword then stabbed through the wall making both super powered teens jump back in shock. The sword slashed through the wall making part of it fall down to revile an oni-fied Sedusa and Princess.

Both oni controlled lady villains were dressed in the normal oni outfit. Sedusa wield a sword while princess had two sets of her diamond claw.

Boomer shouldered his face. "I'll take the oni-brat, you unoni your friend with the evil split personality!."

Bubbles faced off against Oni-Sedusa, As Princess charged at boomer.

Princess tried to stab him with her right diamond claw but Boomer brought his club like mace down blocking the hit. He then counted by punching the Oni-brat in the mask.

Princess was sent flying into a shelf that held the blood containers making it fall. Causing the containers of blood to fall and brake, filling the room up to their ankles in blood.

Bubbles screamed and fly up out of it. While Boomer just want to lay down and relax in it.

But out of the blood oni princess got back up she fell on her face is the whole front of her was covered in blood. Her cracked but not broken oni mask now taking on a creepier look thanks to the cracks and the blood.

Princess had never been scarier!

She charged with her diamond claws right for boomer. But the young vampire jumped up over her and smashed his club base into her mask shattering it for real this time!

Oni-princess then turned back into princess murbucks who fainted face first into the blood pool.

Boomer. "She is going to be pissed, form having that much blood on her dress. But not our problem."

Meanwhile while bubbles fight was going on.

Oni-Sedusa was using her spinning attack with her sword out to try and cut bubbles to peaces but, the blue Powerpuff was using her bubble wand to block the sword each time she got too close.

Oni-Sedusa stopped spinning and held her head, she was dizzy.

Using her bubble want liek a boomerang, she through her wand at her head shattering the mask when it hit. Turning Oni Sedusa back in to Annie.

Bubbles cough Annie as she fainted so she didn't fall in the blood.

Boomer picked up Murbucks before saying. "come on let's get this two home then regroup with the others."

Meanwhile the Villain behind the oni was pissed.

He shattered his viewing globe, with rage. "Never send girls to do a man's job."

He then stood up reviling himself.

He looked to be a 20 year old man with red skin, black hair tied in a ponytail, no facial hair. His hand only had three scale like armed black claw like fingers on each.

He was dressed in a red pimp coat no shirt and red bell bottom pants , with black platform shoes.

Under him appeared his name. Him jr. The son of Him.

Him jr, then waved goodbye to you the reader. "See you all next chapter, were I will kill and eat the powerpuff girls z for killing my father. " He then began to wave good bye with a pink hanky. "bye bye don't for get to review. my pretties!"

To be continued.


	9. The end!

The puffs and ruffs where in the middle of new Townsville It was their meeting spot. when they regrouped a large swarm of oni appeared around them.

The army of oni then parted down the middle so some new red guy could walk up to him. The new guy who was clearly the master of the oni, then said. "I am Jr. The Son of Him!"

Blossom then blinked, "Him has a son."

Bubbles "so he's adopted?"

Buttercup "now I means him's not gay and that just doesn't make any sense!"

Brick. "I think it means Him was a bearded lady posing as a male to look scarier."

Butch then looked at his brother. 'Now that makes sense. But then who's Him's baby daddy?"

Boomer. "May be someone from old Townsville who dumped her, That would explain why lady him hated this place so much!"

JR then screamed "I'M RIGHT FUCKING HERE WITH A FUCKING ARMY OF DEMONIC NINJAS AND YOU"RE TALKING ABOUT THIS?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SIX!"

Brick and Blossom. "Sorry dude didn't mean to make you blush."

Jr was breathing fire. "I AM NOT BLUSHING!"

Bubbles and Boomer. " But your face is all red?"

Butch and buttercup face palmed. "He's skin is red."

Jr then screamed "ONI ATTACK THEM!"

Now sense the girls and boys know how to get rid of Oni by braking their masks they weren't much trouble. But then the flies the oni turn into when they die entered Jr's body.

And JR resummoned all of the oni. "You can kill them all you want but as long as I stand I can summon them right back. There's no way you can win sooner or later you get tired then my oni will cut off your heads."

Brick who was back to back with a panting blossom. "He's right pinkie we need to take him out not the oni!"

Blossom looked at her still unofficial vampire prince boyfriend. "and who do we do that?"

Butch who just pulled buttercup into his arms to get her away from an Oni that was about to slash her in half. "Simple we use a plan dad told us about. Have your own army fight the bad guy's army, while we go after the Lead."

Buttercup was blushing. " and how do we get our own army?"

Boomer smirked as he stood by bubbles. "Simple! " he then placed his hands to his face. "MONSTERS OF NEW TOWNSVILE HIM HAS A SON AND HE'S CAN SUMMON DEMON NINJAS! AND THEY ARE ABOUT TO DESTORY THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z! DON'T YOU WANT PAY BACK FOR HIM TRICKING YOU? DON'T YOU WANT TO BE THE ONE TO TAKE DOWN THE GIRLS?"

Bubbles was about to say something but couldn't as every monster in New Townsville then showed up and started killing the demon ninjas.

Brick. "How to work a crowd was dad's first listen." he then placed his hands to his face " LISTEN UP! SONY BOY CAN RESUMMON THIS THINGS WHEN THEY ARE TAKEN DOWN! SO OUR ONLY HOPE TO TAKE DOWN THIS ENDLESS ARMY IS TO WORK WITH THE POWERPUFFS!"

All the monsters getting sick of the oni "FINE!"

Butch then yelled "US RUFFS AND THE PUFFS WILL FIGHT HIM'S SON YOU ALL JUST KEEP SMASHING THE NINJAS SO WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THEM!"

The monsters of the city then said. "FINE JUST KILL THE RED SKIN DEVIL'S HELL SPAWN!"

The girls jaws where on the ground as ther counterparts closed their jaws and said. "And that's how it's done!"

The six then flow after a now running Jr.

Brick snapped his fingers. "This guy hid behind an army and now that he can't do that he's running do you all know what this means?"

Buttercup. "He's a chicken."

Blossom then looked at her. "No well yes, but it means his only power is summoning oni."

They watched Jr resummon his army just for the cities monsters to attack them again and again, and again, and again, and well you get the picture.

Brick then pulled blossom with him. "Ok then pinkie you and me trap him while the rest of you fire away."

Blossom then throw her yoyo and said. "Yoyo snare!" As Brick snapped his whip. "Whip trap!"

The two weapons rapped around JR stopping him from running.

Buttercup swung her hammer " sonic swing!" Butch strummed his guitar sending out a ball of sonic energy. "Sonic bolt."

Bubbles waved her bubble wand. "electro bubbles." Boomer summoned a ball of lighting and hit it with his club, "Electro strike.

The four attacks hit jr dead on and well there was nothing left of him and his own vanished.

Brick then told blossom. "you girls get going we'll handle the monsters."

Blossom smirked and crossed her arms "What no kidnapping?"

Butch. "Mom set us straight if you want us you want us, if not then well we'll be broken hearted tell the end of time but we'll just be happy your happy."

Boomer" come to think of it if we had mom to start with we won't have done that in the first place."

Buttercup "but there's one thing you didn't count on." She then grabbed her counterpart's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Bubbles then shyly gave Boomer a kiss.

Blossom grabbed brick's face and gave him the kiss of his unending life.

Well the ruffs got the girls, killed him's son. And were able to talk the monsters in to leaving the girls alone for a week.

On the next full moon the puffs and ruffs where married by vampire law, making the girls into to Vampires them selves. so the three couples would be together forever, in unending life and love!

Meaning the city and the world would always be protected by The Powerpuff girls Z! and now their Husbands the Rowdyruff boys Z!

The end.

Him jr.'s ghost " that's it there isn't anymore. Thanks for reading! Remember to review, If the story gets enough reviews the writer may make a sequel! "


End file.
